The invention relates generally to machine tools, and in particular to turning machines employing a plurality of common based tools which are to be interchanged between a tool storage matrix and a tool holder on the turning machine.
In prior art machine tool assemblies, it has been known to apply a high density tool storage matrix which embodies a chain-type tool carrier to conserve space over those systems which seat the tools in a drum or wheel. One such system is that the U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,909 which depicts a pair of switchable chain matrices for presenting tools to a common pick-up point. The chains are not removable from the machine, which is a milling machine.
A unique cutting tool for turning machines has been developed by the Sandvik Corp. of Sweden and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,422. The system utilizes a plurality of tools having a common locating and locking section for interchangeability with a tool holder.
European Pat. No. 0044914 has been issued to Sandvik Coromant illustrating the stacking and storage of the Sandvik tools in vertical linear magazines, each magazine containing the same tool for replacement of dull and broken tools on a turning machine.
It has not been proposed in the prior art to hold a plurality of common based tools for a turning machine in a random access tool storage matrix, which is serviced by an automatic changing arm, for exchanging tools with the tool matrix and a tool holder on a turning machine. Applicants have obviated the difficulties inherent in prior art mechanism by a novel tool storage and changing system.